spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Sunnybank Hills
Sunnybank Hills is AlbertAnnerley06's, 050YAT's and XQ23HG's (partially) collaboration spoof of the Children's Television Workshop's/Sesame Workshop's Sesame Street. Despite the Sesame Street parody's name, Sunnybank Hills, this Sesame Street parody does not sit in Sunnybank Hills, a suburb in Brisbane, Queensland. Sunnybank Hills parodies only the first 50 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2019-2020), except Season 7 1975-1976 and Season 46 2016. There are ten features present in Sunnybank Hills. These include: * Mildred Hubble from The Worst Witch plays as Big Bird (and appeared in this Sesame Street parody as Jack Sparrow as with ''Toowong Central''); * Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise plays as Gordon and Susan respectively; * Princess Sofia the First from Sofia the First plays Bob; * Rapunzel from Tangled plays Grover (like in the Sesame Street parody ''Duffurrena Springs''); * Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) from The Worst Witch plays Guy Smiley; * Princess Isabel from Elena of Avalor plays Count von Count (and appeared in this Sesame Street parody as Jack Sparrow); * Bing Bong from Inside Out plays Horatio (like in the Sesame Street parody ''Duffurrena Springs''); * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps from Zootopia play Luis and Maria respectively; * Jessie from Toy Story franchise plays as Forgetful Jones (like in the Sesame Street parody ''Duffurrena Springs''), and; * Sunnybank Hills uses the Keisei Fleet Numbering Fonts as the font for the episode numbers during the first 23 seasons. Cast * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Big Bird - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Gordon and Susan - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) and Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Bob - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Grover - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Ernie - Nancy Clancy (Fancy Nancy) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Granny Bird - Merida (Brave) * Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Biff - Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Sully - Fru Fru (Zootopia) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Two-Headed Monster - Princess Hildegarde (Sofia the First) and Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Telly Monster - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Benny Rabbit - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell * Baby Bear - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Herry Monster - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ovejita - Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) * David - Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Linda - Cassandra (Tangled the Series) * Miles - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) * Olivia - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gina - Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Gabi - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery The Cast Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Big Bird JackSparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Gordon 1141127129 oundslizzy.jpg|Elizabeth Swann as Susan Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Bob Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Grover Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog IMG 3434.PNG|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Bert Nancy image.png|Nancy Clancy as Ernie Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Smile.jpeg|Princess Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird Merida from Brave.jpeg|Merida as Granny Bird Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Maud.jpg|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Isabel as Count von Count Belle.png|Belle as Countess von Backwards Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter as Biff Fru Fru.jpg|Fru Fru as Sully Duchess the White Cat-0.png|Duchess as Barkley Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegarde and TiaDalma-1.png|Tia Dalma as Two-Headed Monster Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Bing Bong.png|Bing Bong as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png|Princess Peach as Grundgetta Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Preston Rabbit Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png|Penny Forrester as Merry Monster Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Herry Monster 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Ovejita Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Hector Barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa as Mr. Hooper 300px-Admiral James Norrington-1-.png|Commodore James Norrington as David Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Linda Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Miles Alice.png|Alice as Olivia Ethel.png|Ethel Hallow as Gina Lambiewave.png|Lambie as Gabi Logos Sunnybank Hills (Sesame Street) Logo (seasons 1-14).PNG|Early logo of Sunnybank Hills used from seasons 1 to 14. Note the Brisbane coat of arms above the Sunnybank Hills sign. Sunnybank Hills (Sesame Street) Logo (seasons 15-29).png|Logo of Sunnybank Hills used from seasons 15 to 29. Brisbane City Council logo replaces the Brisbane coat of arms. Sunnybank Hills (Sesame Street) Logo (seasons 30-33).PNG|Refurbished logo of Sunnybank Hills used from seasons 30 to 33. Note the Brisbane Transport logo above the Sunnybank Hills sign. Sunnybank Hills (Sesame Street) Logo (seasons 34-50).png|Logo of Sunnybank Hills used from seasons 34 to 50. Intro History 0810a.jpg|Season 1 - Season 6 1186.jpg|Season 8 - Season 23 3136.jpg|Season 24 - Season 29 3786.jpg|Season 30 - Season 32 SunnybankHills-3981.PNG|Season 33 SunnybankHills-4061.png|Season 34 - Season 37 SunnybankHills-4161.png|Season 38 - Season 39 SunnybankHills-4187.png|Season 40 - Season 45 SunnybankHills-4801.png|Season 48 - Season 50 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:050YAT Category:XQ23HG Category:Brisbane City Council